


Snow Kidding

by ricochet



Series: Five Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Hunting in Emprise Leon.





	Snow Kidding

“The third dragon is the charm, I promise,” says the Inquisitor as she leads them over the frozen ground of Emprise Leon.

“Inquisitor, nothing in this frozen hellscape, be it red lyrium, red Templars, or your so impressive self could be considered charming,” said Dorian as he missed a step on a patch of ice and ended up in the snow up to mid-thigh. “Yet another odious lizard will certainly not tip the scales.”

“Heh,” Bull chuckles as he reaches an arm around Dorian’s waist and lifts him free of the gap between the rocks into which he’s fallen, “good pun.”

Dorian groans in exasperation, but he leans close anyway, soaking up the heat that seems to persist beneath Bull’s skin even in this chill air.


End file.
